


Reuniun

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on my Bethany Hawke roleplay -<br/>"Bethany has a history with Alistair; they met in Lothering before Ostagar. Puppy love and kisses and lots of adorable things. They lost contact during the Blight, he assumes she dies, etc etc etc. Then, years later, Bethany is a Warden, and sees him again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniun

Bethany was unsure she could handle another blow to her heart. First, the agony of the Taint and the backlash of her elder sibling choosing to make her a Warden. Making the decision _for_ her, not letting Bethany get a word in. The resulting anger and agitation and even misery she had felt, once becoming conscious when the chalice of blood had been thrust into her hands … She was bitter, to say the least.

And then, like a light in the darkness, she had seen him. She didnt believe it at first; once she had recovered from the Taint and -oh, _joy_!- become a full-fledged Warden, she had followed behind Stroud and the others to a nearby Warden stronghold. It was all so unreal; Bethany kept thinking it was all a nightmare, from spending so much time in the Deep Roads.

But then she had met his eyes across the dining hall, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. He wasnt faring much better, gaping at her with wide eyes like she had suddenly slipped off her Warden blues and danced naked on a table. The thought made the most ridiculous little giggle burst forth, and Bethany shook her head, smiling at Alistair.

They moved towards each other at almost the same moment, as if some unforeseen force was guiding them. Bethany could feel her heart pounding, her palms slick with sweat. Did he remember - No, of course he did. Did he still … care? If that was even the right word. She had bared her heart to him during their short time together back in Lothering, and often looked back on her memories of him with a saddened heart, missing him more than she thought possible.

She took the final steps to him, laughing at the absolute absurdity of the situation. Bethany looked up into his warm eyes, breath catching at the look on his face. Her mouth had gone dry, and she was just about to open her mouth to speak -and say what, exactly; she had no idea- when Alistair’s mouth crashed down to her own.

Bethany gasped, mouth involuntarily opening beneath his ministrations. Her eyes scrunched shut, trying desperately to ignore the ridiculous tears that had just been about to spill, and her hands instantly knotted in his tunic, pulling him close to her. Mouth having opened, Bethany’s tongue darted out to run gently along Alistair’s bottom lip, teasing him.

Maker, but this was deliciously familiar. He was still quite the same; still firm and warm beneath her hands; hard muscles against her softer form. His hair was meticulously styled, and Bethany made a mental note to muss it up later. The thought brought a wicked smile to her face, and she moved a hand up to the blond locks, burying her fingers in the short length. He tasted of soap and pepper and sunshine; and it was so perfect that her heart broke.


End file.
